Sonic Epilogue
by suicuneluvr
Summary: This is my version of Sonic Epilogue. Also, this first chapter is the prologue that does lead to the main story. Anyway, Sonic and Victoria are expecting a child with her being 9 months pregnant. That all changes when Eggman shows up, captured Sonic and made him into his ultimate weapon. Will the others save him or is the world doomed? Rated M for language, sexual content and blood


**Author's Note:**

 **Hey everyone! Welcome to my version of Sonic Epilogue! This is what I imagine what would've happen if I created the original (which I'm not!) but like some of the other versions I read, they basically follow it precisely well not me.**

 **Also, there is absolutely NO SatAM CHARACTERS! I can't stand those characters so they won't be anywhere in this story. So anyone who loves Sally and those others, you will be disappointed with this story since it won't have them. Even though the original version takes place in the SatAM universe, not this one. **

**Also, this chapter is a PROLOGUE and the next chapter will be the beginning of the main story.**

 **I didn't know how to start a wedding chapter for I never done one so I looked at a few of the wedding stories posted on here to get an idea. If you recognize anything that is similar to another story, then it belongs to THEM**

 **Another note is also this. I will post Suicune's and Salamance's FULL at the bottom of this story cause every time I describe them, mostly Suicune, in the story, I have people complain how its too long/descriptive, etc...and I do not want to deal with that lol.**

 **Also, if you want to see what Victoria looks like, check out my account on Deviantart. My username on that website is ShadMariafangirl**

 **This story is rated M because of language, sexual references and bloody gore in later chapters. You have been warned.**

 **So please enjoy this story and also leave nice reviews. I also know there are spelling errors so try to ignore them XD.**

 **Disclaimers:**

 **Alright, so ALL Sonic charcters belong to SEGA and Victoria the Cat is own by me. The names Suicune and Salamance, along with Suicune's appearence belongs to the Pokemon Company/Nintendo. Salamance the Dragon's mobian idea belongs to me along with Suicune's mobian idea.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Victoria smiled as she stands in front of a huge mirror, adjusting the small tiara on her head with a vail attached to it. A beautiful silk dressed fitted on her body, showing her curves perfectly. She lifted her dress up a bit to look at her white heels, and looks at the mirror, twirling a bit. She smiles as she looks at the reflection of her friend, helping her straighten out the knee length vail train in the back.

"Suicune, this dress is absolutely amazing! You and Shadow have done so much for me! Along with everyone else. I don't even know how to repay you both" Victoria said, giggling as she turned around to face her friend.

"Don't mention it! It was all worth it to make this wedding beautiful. Although it was _fun_ convincing Shadow help, but you know how he is. _No way in hell I'm helping faker with anything._ " Suicune said, mocking Shadow's voice as Victoria laughs.

"That I believe." The cat said before sighing, looking out of a window. "What if I mess up? What if he leaves for he can keep his freedom? What if…" She didn't get a chance to finish when Suicune interrupted her.

"Sonic will never do that to you! He loves you so much that he and Shadow challenge each other on who loves us more." Suicune said as she straightens out her dark blue, strapless dress. Simple yet elegant, trying to make sure it doesn't cause a scene during the wedding.

"I swear, no matter what I wear, my breasts look like they're about to pop out of everything…" She mutters as Victoria laughs at her friend's _problem._

 _~~Victoria's Voice~~_

 _Today was the day that Sonic and I join together as one. To share our lives together as man and wife. The day we were wed._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonic grumbles as he stands in front of a mirror, trying to tie his silk black tie. He is wearing a white dress shirt, black dress pants and black dress shoes. Resting on a chair behind him is a black tux coat, a red rose resting in the breast pocket.

"I hate ties…" He grumbles as he continues to fuss with it.

Just then Amy walked in, dressed in a simple A-line dark blue dress, carrying blue, yellow and white flowers . "Need some help Sonic?" She asks giggling as she walks towards him.

"Ames, I need help with a LOT of things…I need to make sure everything is prepared and perfect." Sonic said as he turns around, letting Amy tie the tie.

"Don't worry, Salamance and the others are busy getting the decorations and food set up and prepared. He, Tails, Cream and Cheese are easily the hanging the lights from up to give the room a more fantasy look. Silver and Blaze are taking care of the food, helping the cooks if needed and Shadow is getting the cake." Amy said as she mentioned Sonic to turn around. When he did, she help up the jacket and helps him put it on, straightening out any wrinkles the appeared.

"To think, years ago, this is what I wanted for us. But now, I'm happy for you and Victoria. Sure I was hurt a bit when you two started dating, but I have Salmy now and he made my life amazing." She said, smiling as she looks at Sonic.

Sonic chuckled as he hugs his "adopted" sister, smiling as she hugs him back.

"Thanks Amy. I'm sorry it never worked out for us in the past but as long as you're happy with Salamance, I'm happy for you." Sonic said as he lets go of her.

"Thanks Sonic." She giggles. "He is also very good in bed.~" She said dreamily as she looks away, her mind gone.

"TMI!" Sonic exclaimed, blushing from the information he just heard. Using a comb to brush his quills out, he leaves the room with Amy following behind him.

"You need any help up there?" Silver asked as he looks at the four Mobians flying near the ceiling. He and the other guys are all wearing black tuxes.

"Nope. Everything is finished." Salamance says, his dragon wings flapping slowly as he, Tails, Cream and Cheese lower themselves towards the ground.

"You're looking good Sonic." Tails said as he and the others look at him.

"Thanks, Tails." Sonic said smiling, pulling the fox cub towards him as he ruffles his bangs.

"Salmy!" Amy yells happily as she hugs the huge dragon. Salamance chuckles as he hugs her back.

"Amy, I just saw you not even 10 minutes ago." He says, kissing her gently.

"I know but I missed you." She said pulling away as she fixes her quills.

"Decorations are looking good guys." Sonic said as he looks around the huge reception room.

The room was filled with blue, yellow and white themed decorations. The table clothes a white silk and the seat covers on all the chairs covered in a blue fabric, a yellow ribbon tied around them with a huge bow on the back. Each table has a vase filled with white flowers with blue and yellow glitter dusted on them. On a raised platform is a very long table with three vases of flowers centered on it. The two middle chairs standing out the most with champagne glasses with Sonic and Victoria's name etched into it. All silverware, plates and glasses neatly placed on the tables. In the corner are three long tables, some with empty metal trays for hot foods and a circular table near the back of the room, beautifully decorated with flowers and glitter decorating it, waiting for the cake to appear.

"Where is the cake? I thought Shadow was supposed to be here?" Cream asked, straightening her simple A-line dark blue dress.

"Make room!" A voice yelled into the room. Everyone turned around to see Rouge, also wearing a simple A-line dark blue dress, keeping the doors wide open.

"Last time I help faker with anything…" Shadow grumbled as he and Knuckles slowly but carefully carry a huge, triple decker wedding cake into the room.

"Salamance, mind helping us?" Knuckles asked as he and Shadow try to keep the cake balanced.

"Yeah, I can." The dragon said as he walks over to them, putting his hands under the cake to make it balanced better to make the transport a bit faster.

"Silver, the toppings are in a box near a door. Get it and make sure you DON'T drop it. Or else Suicune will have all our hides." Shadow sneered, glaring at the albino before looking back at the cake.

"Don't worry, I won't" Silver said as he walks towards the open doors.

"Seriously Sonic, how did you afford all of this? I mean, I know the government gave you money from all the "save the world" we did but I didn't know it was this much. I mean, you ordered all of the highest price products from real diamons, crystals, silk, everything." Tails said, look at his older brother."

Sonic smirked as he put his arm around the fox. "I had help." He said happily.

"Be glad Suicune convinced me to help you." Shadow grumbled as he, Knuckles and Salamance gently put the cake in place without damaging it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Victoria and Suicune exited Shadow and Suicune's mansion, the limo waiting in front and with Suicune holding Victoria's train up. Victoria looked behind her to see Suicune smirking. "What?"

"Just how much you two have come together as a couple. I mean, I know it wasn't easy dating the carefree, fastest thing alive known as Sonic. All the times you complained and get upset on him missing stuff. But now, you're both getting married."

Smiling, Victoria got in the vehicle and Suicune joined her. The driver pulled away as they headed for their destination. Victoria started to chew her bottom lip, feeling her heart race as the church's location became closer. "Today…it's so exciting but also nerving. I never imagine I would find someone to love me for me."

Suicune looks to her happily. "That's what I thought but look at where Shadow and I are. Happily married."

"I noticed but still. I just…never took in consideration to get married, never mind to Sonic of all Mobians." She smiles at Suicune happily. "I mean, we have our similarities to chili dogs, enjoying the outdoors and our freedom. But there are our differences that did make me question about us in the past."

"But that's what makes you two go well together! Now chill those nerves now for you're about to get married to the hero of Mobius." Suicune said laughing.

"Your right. Thanks Suicune." Victoria said happily.

"Don't mention it. Besides…" Suicune states, smirking slyly at her. "You get the rest of the "fun" after the wedding."

"Suicune!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonic stood at the altar, his foot tapping as he constantly takes deep breaths, almost pacing from nervousness.

"Don't worry Sonic, everything will be fine." Tails said, adjusting Sonic's tie as he gave him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Tails but I can't help it. This is the most nervous thing I'm going through." Taking a deep breath, he tried to lower his nerves. "Does Salamance and Amy have everything?"

"Yep. Salamance has the pillow and rings while Amy has the flowers." Tails said looking behind him. He sees Rouge waving him over and nods. "Victoria's here. Enjoy Sonic." Tails said as he walked out of the room where the others are.

" _Today Sonic, is a huge step in your life. Being married to the girl I love."_ He thought as he stood on the top step of the altar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The limo pulled up to the front of the church and Victoria stepped out first with Suicune following her, carrying the train for it wouldn't get damaged and dirty. Entering the church, the ac was a blessing for the bride, the cool air helping her calm her nerves she was getting.

"You look beautiful." Blaze said happily, also wearing a simple A-line dark blue dress.

"Thanks." Victoria said as she watches the others stand in a line.

Suicune gently lowered Victoria's train as she stood in front of the line, standing next to Tails. All the girls holding a small bouquet of blue, yellow and white flowers. Amy stood in the back of the line, in front of Salamance holding a basket of white rose petals. Salamance stood behind her, holding a small, silk pillow with two gold wedding bands resting on it, one a bit wide and the other narrow with a beautiful sapphire in the center with white diamonds surrounding it.

Looking down at her bouquet of flowers, Victoria took a deep breath as she looks up, her vail now covering her face and starts to hear the music.

 _~~Victoria's Voice~~_

 _This was it. No turning back. This moment was where it started to become one of my most cherished days._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonic stood at the altar when his ears twitched at the sound of the music playing. Looking towards the back of the room, he feels his nerves start acting up again. First ones to walk down the aisle is Tails and Suicune, her arm wrapped around his as they walked up to the alter. Suicune stopping on the left side with Tails taking his spot next to Sonic, giving him a confident smile. Following them were Shadow and Cream, Knuckles and Rouge, and Silver and Blaze. The last ones to walk out was Amy.

Amy smiled happily as she spreads the rose petals down the aisle. All the guests stood up when the music changed and look towards the back. Sonic smiled brightly as he sees the love of his life walking. Victoria started her walk, smiling as she walked slowly to match the music. As she looked at him in the eye, everything and everyone seemed to disappear, only leaving them alone together in a white, empty room. Taking a deep breath, Victoria forced herself to not let the tears fall. At least not yet. She looks and sees the others smiling at her, even Shadow smirking a bit.

As Victoria reached the alter, she walked up the stairs, taking Sonic's hand into hers. Leading her up the stairs, they stood side by side to each other, looking at the priest. Both their hearts racing as they tried to calm their nerves.

The priest started the traditional ceremony, telling everyone how Sonic and Victoria met and getting together. As the ceremony went on, Blaze, Amy, Cream and Rouge were crying silently as they listened to the speeches the bride and groom gave each other, even Knuckles wiped a tear away. As Sonic said his speech, Victoria couldn't help it and started to let her tears fall.

The priest then called for the rings. Salamance walked down the aisle, up the stairs and stopped right in front of Sonic and Victoria. The two took each other's rings, making Salamance to leave to stand next to Amy.

Sonic put his ring on Victoria`s finger first, speaking after the priest. "I, Sonic, take you, Victoria, to be my life long wife. I promise before God and these witnesses, to be your loving and faithful husband. For sickness and in health. I will be by your side to share with you your happiness and success, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and disappointment. I promise that will care and love you, through thick and thin. I devote my love and my life to you from this day forward. Victoria, you mean the world to me. I never imagined that I would be here with a girl like you. In all my travels to protect this world, I met countless of girls but none of them made me feel love like the way you do. I never want that taken away from me for your smile and kind heart kept me alive ever since we met."

Victoria could only feel more tears fall as she smiled The words he spoke meaning so much to her as she feels her heart explode with love. She took her ring, placing it on Sonic`s finger, repeating after priest once again. "I, Victoria, take you, Sonic, to be my life long husband. I promise before God and these witnesses, to be your loving and faithful wife. I will be by your side to share with you your happiness and success, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and disappointment. In sickness and in health. I promise that nothing will ever change how I feel about you. Through all the challenges we went through, that only helped us to grow our bond. Nothing will ever make me leave your side. You are the first guy I met to make me want to spend my future with. Sure you may like to challenge a lot of us to races but that's one of the many things I love about you. We both cherish our freedoms and life itself that we both tend to see the true beauty of this world. I love you Sonic, you are my world."

Sonic smiled warmly at the feeling, feeling tears wield up in his eyes but forcing them to not fall. Holding their hands gently, they both turned around to face the priest. "For as much as you, Sonic, and you, Victoria, have consented together in holy wedlock and have witnessed the same before the Lord and this company, giving and pledging your faith each to the other, I do now pronounce that you are husband and wife; in the name of Mobius. May your love flourish. You both may now kiss the bride."

Sonic smiled as he lifted the vail over Victoria's head. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed her hard. Crying happily, Victoria kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. They both closed their eyes as everyone in the room awed at the scene. Their first kiss as husband and wife.

When the kiss ended, they both ran down the steps, hands held tight, photographers taking pictures of the now famous married couple as Salamance, Knuckles, Shadow and Suicune forced them to step back, with Suicune threatening them which caused most of them to leave in fear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the reception room where the cake was being held at and ready to cut. Sonic and Victoria welded a knife, both holding it together and cut the first two pieces as everyone cheered. Sonic gave Victoria a small piece of the cake as he held the plate. Victoria held a small piece of the cake and brings it towards Sonic, only to have the entire thing smeared onto his face. She laughs along with everyone else as Sonic joins in the laughter, his face covered in cake.

 _~~Victoria's Voice~~_

 _This day was the best day of my life. I married the one I love and our future looked bright…however; Little did we know that a much darker force was slowly building up power. When that day came, none of us expected that we would have to fight this darken. Making it the darkest time in my lif_ e...

* * *

 **Alright, so what I tried to do with Victoria's voice is something I picked up on during the Grand Magic games/Dragon arc in Fairy Tail (spoiler alert for those who haven't seen this arc yet) when you hear Levy's voice talking to Lucy about the Dragons attacking near the end of those episodes so I thought I gave it a try in this chapter.**

 **Anyway, as promised, here are Salamance's and Suicune's descriptions! (MIND you that these are made back when I was in middle school so they aren't that great and I keep forgetting to fix them up to make them look better)**

 **Name:** Salamance

 **Species:** Dragon

 **Eyes:** Red

 **Scale:** Black with a white underbelly and blood red, 8ft long wings

 **Clothing:** Fingerless gloves, black pants, red with black design shoes and a black leather jacket

 **Age:** 25

 **Abilities:** Razor sharp claws, firebreath, cause whilrwinds from using wings, nothing can penatrate through his scales

 **Gender:** Male

 **Agility:** Fast when flying

 **Personality:** Serious, carying, always protecting his friends

 **Relationship:** Amy **(Girlfriend)**

 **Strength:** Strong

 **Body thick with muscles from training (and also being a dragon) and can easily knock down trees with his long, thick tail that has four spikes at the tip. A 3 ft long neck which is caused by a birth defect**

 **Name:** Suicune

 **Species:** Legendary Pokemon but as a Mobian **(look at my profile pic)  
**

 **Eyes:** Red

 **Fur:** Aqua w/ white fur on chest, muzzel, inside legs and arms and diamond shape white fur on back

 **Clothing:** Black leather tube top and skin tight, black leather shorts, black fingerless gloves and black heels with a deep red cuff **(look at profile pic once again)**

 **Age:** 24 **(even though she is immortal and is over a million years old)**

 **Abilities:** controls water, long claws, jumping skills, master of kung fu, karate, ninja skills, swift and quiet as a ninja, able to dodge opponent attacks because of her swiftness most of the time

 **Gender:** Female **  
**

 **Personality:** almost identical to Shadow's personality but can have her funny and happy moments **  
**

 **Relationship:** Shadow **(Husband)  
**

 **Size:** The exact same body image as Rouge but with slightly bigger breasts **  
**

 **Hair:** Purple long hair that goes down to her heels that moves without wind **  
**

 **Tail:** Two white ribbon-like tails that moves without the wind **  
**

 **Strength:** strong **  
**

 **Has a crystal-like horn pointing backwards a little and looks like silver's front quils but the to on the side are a little bit shorter, thin and conects to horn. The horn is in the shape as a diamond  
**


End file.
